Donald McSween
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Detroit, MI, USA | career_start = 1987 | career_end = 2002 | draft = 84th overall | draft_year = 1983 | draft_team = Buffalo Sabres }} "They're definitely a more talented team than we are, but the talented team doesn't always win" --Don McSween Donald Kennedy McSween (born June 9, 1964 in Detroit, Michigan) played ice hockey as a defenseman for two clubs in the late 1980s and early 1990s. Known for his adept puck-handling skills as well as his quick mobility, McSween, a two-time All American, was successful during his college career at Michigan State University, leading the team to the NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey National Championship in 1986. Ron Mason, former MSU head coach and current Spartan Athletic Director would later praise him in 2005: "Don was one of the best captains that I have ever had. He was a players' player and a coaches' player. He just had a huge genuine interest for the game. He was the type of player to be the first guy there and the last guy to leave." He was also quite successful while playing in the minor league. Following his impressive college career, McSween went on to play for the Buffalo Sabres (NHL). He was selected 84th in the 1983 NHL Draft, with a height of 5'11" a weight of 197 lb, and shooting left. After this stint, he played for the Rochester Americans (AHL), and the San Diego Gulls (IHL). In fact, McSween continues to holds American records for points scored by a defenseman in a career: 215 goals. In 1989–90 McSween was selected as an AHL First-Team All-Star. McSween also won myriad awards playing as a member of the Americans. He won five straight team Defensive Player of the Year awards (1987–92). He also had a short but notable career as a player for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim. However, his chances of becoming a prominent National Hockey League player were severed after a serious arm injury in January 1995 at Winnipeg, when involved in a fight with another player, Keith Tkachuk. The tendons in McSween's left wrist were severely damaged after being severed by Tkachuk's skate. The nerve and tendon injury never fully healed, preventing him from being able to fully close his left hand, his shooting arm, effectively ending McSween's professional career. Ironically, McSween had severed the Achilles tendon of another promising player, Teemu Selänne, earlier in his career. After his injury McSween went on to play in the AHL (American Hockey League) for the Baltimore Bandits; in the IHL (International Hockey League) for the Grand Rapids Griffins and later Milwaukee Admirals; and in the UHL (United Hockey League) for the Muskegon Fury. He currently lives in Grand Rapids, Michigan, working as an electrical engineer and a volunteer coach for local Youth Hockey Leagues. He is raising two boys and a daughter with his wife. External links * *NY Times *Amerks.com * *the Mightiest Duck Article *1983 Entry Draft Don McSween *MSU Ice Hockey 1983 *Soft-Spoken Player *Sense of Humor *McSween Named MSU Distinguished Alumnus Award Winner *Youth Hockey Coach *Description of Injury Category:Born in 1964 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Baltimore Bandits players Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks Category:Buffalo Sabres players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Michigan State Spartans players Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:Muskegon Fury players Category:Rochester Americans players Category:San Diego Gulls (IHL) players Category:Retired in 2002